Late Nights
by Grintgirl12
Summary: Interesting things happen at half-past-two at So Random! Channy Sonny/Chad


The studio room for _So Random!_ was pitch black. Things lay quietly in a scattered mess. The large pig-shaped clock, that hung on the wall above the cheetah print toilet, snorted, announcing that it was half-past-two. Every seemed normal. But, if one where to closely examine the room, they'd see the two dark figures sneaking into the room. They'd also hear the two figures bickering, the insults flowing naturally out of their mouths.

"Ow, that's my _foot_," Snapped the-usually-cheerful-and-peppy Sonny Monroe. A glare was placed on her pretty face, masking the Sonny everyone else knew and loved.

"Well, it's so _dark_ in here." Gripped the-one-and-only Chad Dylan Cooper. "I can't even see my hand when I hold it up in front of my face!" As if proving something important, he help up his hand and waved it around.

"That's because it's in front of my face." Sonny grumbled, swatting his hand away. Chad mumbled something under his breath as he ran his hand through his hair. Sonny sighed, clearly annoyed at her partner, and turned back to the darkened room. "Come on, let's just find your stupid book and get outta here." Chad nodded, momentarily forgetting the uselessness of it. He followed her deeper into the room, ignoring the tantalizing scent of her sweet perfume.

She stopped suddenly, and Chad got a full whiff of that perfume, before she pushed him away from her. "Watch it," She hissed.

"Whatever," He scoffed, rolling his eyes and dusting off his jacket. Sonny closed her eyes, pretending to calm herself. Really was to keep herself from staring into Chad's beautiful blue eyes.

"You know, I don't have to help you find your book." She whispered. When she didn't hear one of Chad's snappy comebacks, she slowly opened her eyes, suspicion getting the better of her. Her eyes had adjusted to the dim light, revealing his arrogant, smirking face hovering in front of hers.

"Then why are you helping me?" He whispered, matching her earlier tone. Sonny opened her mouth, searching for the right words.

"I, well . . . you know," She chuckled nervously, shrugged, twisted her long hair around her finger. The more she stuttered, the larger Chad's smirk seemed to grow. "Just, shut up!" She shouted, sending a powerful kick to Chad's shin.

"Ouch," He cried, falling to the floor, clutching his leg. Sonny grinned down at him.

"Now let's find that book," She said, spinning on her heel gleefully, her hair flying out around her. Chad tried to avert his gaze, but he seemed more drawn to Sonny every second they spent together.

"You didn't have to kick me." He complained, pulling himself onto the couch, laying his hurt leg out along it.

"You wouldn't stop smirking. It's so annoying when you smirk!" She said absentmindedly.

"Why does it bother you so much when I smirk?" He asked, raising his brow questioningly. If Sonny was in the mood to talk, Chad wasn't going to give up an opportunity to embarrass her.

"Because-" Sonny stopped abruptly, narrowing her eyes at Chad. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," He answered as innocently as he could.

"Exactly!" Sonny cried exasperatedly, throwing a foam finger at his lazy figure. "Help me look," Although she was meant to sound angry, there was a hint of humor in her voice, and Chad got the impression that she didn't hate him as much as she claimed to.

"Alright, fine, I'll help you look." He reached out and picked up something long and thick off the coffee table. "What is this?" He asked, running his free hand over the thing.

"What?" Sonny asked, pulling her head out of a box. Chad held up the object for her inspection. "Oh, that's Zorra's week old salami."

"Ew," He shuddered, dropping the thing to the ground with a thud. Sonny chuckled, dropping to her knees to pick up the discarded meat, when her eyes caught something under the table.

"Oh, my gosh." She couldn't help but laugh as she reached out to pick up Chad Dylan Copper's "private" book. She popped back up, holding out the book. "I found your diary."

"_Journal. _Okay. It's not a _diary_." He insisted, reaching out and graping the book from her hands.

"Don't you mean 'thank you'?" Sonny snorted, placing her hand's on either side of her hips. Chad's eyes traveled up and down the length of her body, sizing her up.

"Nope." He finally responded. Sonny's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Ugh! Chad Dylan Copper, you are _the _most conceited, egotistical, _jerk _I have ever met!" She shouted, either forgetting, or not caring, to keep her voice down. Pleased with her insult, she crossed her arm defiantly across her chest. Chad didn't even look up from his book. A full minute passed, and still Chad had not responded to the insult. It was starting to tick Sonny off. "Aren't you going to say something back, put me down, insult my show? I just called you a-"

"I heard what you called me, Sonny." Chad sapped angrily. Sonny slowly dropped her hands to her sides. "But I've heard it all before. Doesn't really bother me anymore." Sonny dropped her eyes to the ground, inconceivably embarrassed at her words.

"Well, then why do you act like that?" She whispered, her voice barely above a whisper. She began to fidget as Chad's eyes rested on her. There was a long pause as he just stared at her.

"Who says I'm acting?" Sonny let her eyes search for his.

"You're an actor, remember?" They both laughed at the joke, easing the growing tension between them. The laughter died down, both of them falling onto the couch. A silence hang over them, comfortable, but on the verge of awkward.

"I'm not always like that. A jerk." Chad said, breaking the silence. Sonny nodded.

"I know." She smiled reassuringly at him. And, strangely enough, he found himself smiling back at her. Gradually, almost imperceptibly, they started leaning in towards each other. "I bet if you were nicer to people, they'd like you better," She said, her voice shaking at the closeness of the two.

"Sonny?"

"Hm?" Her eyes kept moving between his right and left one.

"Shut up," Chad ordered, grabbing the back of Sonny's neck and pushing her face towards his. Their lips met, both of them responding to chemistry they tried so hard to keep a secret. Sonny's arms found their way to his neck, wrapping around it like that's what they were taught to do. Chad's free hand caressed her smooth face. His tongue ran along her lips, tasting the strawberry lip gloss she'd applied right before sneaking out to meet. Sonny moaned against his mouth, and he just smirked in return.

Sense seemed to catch up them just then. They both jumped apart, Sonny scrambling up off the couch. Chad cleared his throat while Sonny tried to fix the mess of her hair.

"You should, um-"

"Go?"

"Yeah, go." Chad stood awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his neck. Sonny licked her lips, relishing in his lingering taste, before pulling her bottom lip under her tooth. He smirked at her, silently telling her everything was still okay between them. Sonny smiled back, telling him she okay with that.

"Goodnight, Sonny Monroe."

"Goodnight, Chad Dylan Copper."

Yes, if someone where watching this room, they'd see the way Chad's smile brighten as he turned his back to Sonny. And they'd see Sonny start jumping all around, her arms waving wildly in the air, as Chad let the door shut behind him.

And, if they were to watch the same room tomorrow night, they'd see pretty much the same scene replaying itself.

_A/N: I'm not very proud of this. It's mediocre. But, I really wanted to write a Channy (I think that's the couple name) one-shot. I love this couple, so cute! Expect more from me on them. Review and let me know what you think._


End file.
